Hello, Another Way! -Happiness-
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Después de haber quedado en silla de ruedas temporalmente, Korra se ha deprimido demasiado, incluso ha pensando en acabar con su vida. Pero será misión de Mako, Asami y Bolin alegrarla, aunque los hijos de Aang podrían colaborar. ¿Cómo acabará esto?


Hola! Bueno, espero que estén bien. Perdón por no poder estar mucho, pero es que la escuela me está matando O.O Tuve muchos problemas para escribir esto porque, he visto que ya nadie lee mi fics de Avatar y eso me rompe el corazón, incluso pensé en dejarlo cuando terminara un drabble Tokka y NEPN que la debo desde hace meses. Pero en fin, Nieve Taisho me animó a seguir, y cuando vi el final del libro 3, me puse a pensar en qué ocurrió con Korra...qué pudo ocurrir con ella. Estaba escuchando la canción de una banda japonesa llamada **the brilliant green **la cual me dejó fascinada ya que me recordaba mucho a Korra pero también a Ash Ketchum por lo que escribí dos versiones; un fic de Pokémon (que es la primera parte de la canción) y este (que es la segunda parte de la canción.

Bien, espero que en verdad les guste.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: "The Legend of Korra"<strong> y la canción **"Hello Another Way - Sorezore no Basho"** de the brilliant green no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

_**Advertencia:** Contiene spoilers del libro 3 de La Leyenda de Korra, si no lo has visto, lée esto bajo tu propio riesgo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello, Another Way! – Happiness -<strong>_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p>En algún momento de debilidad, todos pensamos incluso en cosas terribles para terminar con nuestro sufrimiento, sin contar en el daño que podría hacerles a nuestros seres queridos esa terrible decisión. Independientemente de eso, la depresión siempre hace que la risa desaparezca de ti y sea reemplazada por rostros llenos de amargura y tristeza.<p>

Luego de su batalla contra Zaheer y el Loto Rojo y el que una repercusión del veneno de mercurio fuera la inmovilidad temporal de sus piernas, ahora Korra ya no era la misma. Su energía, su optimismo habían desaparecido por completo. No era más la energética chica que derrotó a los Igualitarios, ni tampoco la que inició una Nueva Era, sólo era un cascarón vacío, sin emoción alguna más que la de la apatía.

Korra siempre se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, siempre había que estar cuidando de ella…observaba la ventana, sin motivo alguno, siempre con la mirada perdida…Jinora, la ahora maestra aire entró a su habitación con un rostro de preocupación.

–Korra, mamá dice que es hora de…

–No tengo hambre, Jin. Gracias –interrumpió la morena. Pema se preocupaba mucho de que Korra casi no comía, pero nadie podía obligarla. –Ahora, quiero estar sola.

–Korra –la preocupación de Jinora por la chica a la que veía como una hermana mayor aumentaba. –A todos nos preocupa tu estado. Comprendo cómo te sientes pero, sigues viva y eso es lo que cuenta.

–Aprecio que intentes animarme. –Korra volteó su silla de ruedas para ver a la ahora chica calva. –Pero es imposible.

–Sólo mírate. –Jinora visualizó el espejo que Asami le regaló a Korra en su buró y se lo mostró al Avatar. –Luces terrible. ¿No has dormido bien, verdad?

–No –mostrado un leve indicio de ceño fruncido, alejó el espejo de ella con la mano. –Mira, ahora no me siento de mucho humor. ¿Me entiendes?

–De acuerdo, si necesitas algo…

–Bueno, una cosa. –dijo Korra antes de que Jinora se fuera. –Tengo que decirte algo.

–Lo que quieras…

–Creo que es hora de que un nuevo Avatar tome mi lugar.

–¿Qué? –Jinora volvió a acercarse a Korra con miedo. –¿Qué dijiste?

–Creo que no he hecho un buen trabajo y…es hora de alguien tome mi lugar. –bajó la mirada. –Que Tenzin llame a la Orden del Loto Blanco para que busquen en el Reino Tierra en cuanto yo…

–¡No digas eso! –entonces, la maestra aire abrazó a Korra. –Nunca diga eso, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

–El mundo estará mejor. Ahora vete.

–Pero…

–Vete –interrumpió la Avatar levantando la voz, luego, suspiró. –Perdóname Jin, per sólo vete.

Jinora miró triste a Korra. No, ni un solo rastro de la Korra que todos conocían. Cuando regresó al comedor donde estaban todos; Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, el pequeño Rohan, y sí, incluso Mako, Bolin y Asami.

–¿Y bien?

–Sigue igual –le respondió Jinora a Asami.

–Pobre Korra, es una chica fuerte. No sé qué va a pasar con ella. –dijo Tenzin preocupado.

–Pero ella va a estar bien. Sus heridas son solo temporales.

–Tal vez, Bo. Pero su orgullo fue herido. Eso no se cura tan fácil –le respondió Mako a su hermano menor.

–Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de hacerla sonreír –señaló Asami.

–¡La hay! –exclamó Bumi. –Tenzin y yo animábamos a Kya cuando algo le pasaba.

–Ah, Bumi. –Kya se llevó la mano a la sien. –Esto es diferente. Es cierto que a veces, los tres animábamos a nuestros padres e incluso a nuestros tíos cuando se sentían mal.

–Creo que no perdemos nada.

–Ah, suerte con eso. –exclamó Ikki con tono de fastidio. –Meelo y yo lo intentamos.

–Korra ya no es divertida. –secundó el pequeño Meelo.

–Además. –Jinora suspiró. –Dijo algo horrible que me perturbó.

Todos la miraron preguntándole que había pasado.

–Dijo que sería mejor que hubiera otro Avatar en su lugar.

–¿Qué? –Mako fue el que más se sorprendió. –¿Por qué lo dijo?

–Dice que en cualquier momento morirá y que entonces tendrán que…

–¡Ni pensarlo! –gritó Tenzin. –El mundo aún necesita a Korra. Nosotros la queremos.

–¡Bien! –Bumi se levantó con determinación para después jalar a sus hermanos. –¡Este es un trabajo para los Bebés Nube!

–Bumi, me lastimas. –se quejó la maestra agua

–Ya no somos bebés. Tenemos más de 50 años –refunfuñó el maestro aire.

Los tres, o bueno. Kya y Tenzin jalados por su hermano mayor buscaron a Korra a su habitación.

–Por eso me cae bien este tipo. –dijo Bolin. Otro comentario fuera de lugar.

Korra, mientras tanto trataba de moverse de la silla de ruedas a su cama. Con un poco esfuerzo, se apoyó en la cama con los brazos y con la silla recargada en la cama, fue fácil trasladarse. Pero cuando iba a acostarse, ella sintió un gruñido en su estómago.

–Bueno, tal vez si tenga hambre.

–¡Korra! –se escuchó la voz de Bumi más cerca de la habitación.

La morena no se movió, tan sólo vió a los que en su vida pasada fueron sus hijos y ahora eran amigos, compañeros y a veces mentores.

–Hola. –respondió con una media sonrisa.

–Korra, Jinora nos dijo todo.

–Bien –el Avatar pasó a un semblante serio. –Gracias por entender.

–Es eso, Korra. No entendemos por qué decides.

–Porque es verdad –dijo seria la chica. –Ya no me necesitan, no sirvo para esto.

–Estás equivocada Korra –dijo Bumi en un intento de animarla. –Peleaste tú sola contra los Igualitarios y contra el espíritu del caos.

–No, no fue sola. Pero gracias.

–¿Sabes? –Kya no estaba dispuesta a fallarle a Korra. –Cuando mamá se entristecía por equis cosa, siempre la animábamos, papá e incluso el tío Sokka y la tía Toph nos ayudaban.

–Aprecio que lo intenten pero, en serio.

–¡Ahora que sé aire control te mostraré alguna de las tácticas de papá! –de nuevo Bumi jaló a Tenzin. –Tenzin y yo lo haremos.

–No hablas de…

–¡Sí! –de algún modo, Bumi pudo hacer la patineta de aire.

Korra pudo soltar una risita, Tenzin ya no tuve de otra más que seguir a su hermano mayor. Su gracioso movimiento con su gesto de seriedad hacían más graciosa, Kya se quedó al lado de ella.

–Con eso mamá se animaba fácilmente…

–Gracias –Korra entonces abrazó a Kya.

* * *

><p>En la noche, Korra estaba en el jardín del templo, contemplando la noche. Las estrellas eran hermosas, simplemente hermosas. Korra solía contemplar el cielo en Ciudad República, siempre acostada en el pasto, y ahora sentada en esa silla, puede que los hijos de Aang la hayan alegrado, pero unos minutos de risa no compensarían meses de dolor…<p>

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

–¿Eh? –Korra volteó, era Asami, quien se acercaba a ella. –Ah, hola.

–¿Sigues con esa idea del cambio de Avatar?

–Creo que sí. No me necesitan.

–Estás equivocada Korra. –Asami puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga. –Todos aquí te necesitan.

–¿Cómo?

–Estás siendo un poco egoísta. ¿No crees? –la chica pelinegra también contemplaba el cielo. –Aún recuerdo una frase que mamá me decía cuando me sentía triste y decía que odiaba mi vida. "Crees que estás sola, pero ten en cuenta que hay gente que te necesita, aunque sea una persona que espera por ti".

–Tu madre era sabia.

–Tu familia te necesita, nosotros tus amigos te necesitamos…y ahora también el mundo. Puede que Raiko sea un idiota pero es verdad. El mundo necesita a su Avatar.

–Gracias Asami. –Korra sonrió, luego Asami la abrazó.

–¡Korra! –se escuchó una voz masculina llegando. Era Bolin, quién traía a Pabu en su hombro y a Naga a su lado. Por algún motivo los tres cargaban una flor.

–Bolin, hola. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Bueno, estuve pensando en algo que te animara y…se me ocurrió esto. Pabu y Naga se ofrecieron a ayudarme. –Bolin le entregó a Korra una hermosa rosa blanca, Naga una rosa roja y Pabu una rosa rosa.

–Ah, gracias –de nuevo Korra estaba sonriendo. –Ustedes son tan maravillosos.

–Por cierto –Asami se quedó pensando…Todos en el Templo estaban haciendo algo para animar a Korra…excepto alguien. –¿Dónde está Mako?

–Fue a trabajar pero…dijo que iba a tardar. Algo se trae entre manos, supongo –Bolin también fue invadido por el bichito de la curiosidad.

–Bien, no importa –Korra trató de no mostrar interés alguno.

Naga empezó a lamer a Korra, mientras Pabu se subía en su hombro.

–Muchachos, me siento cansada, nos vemos después. –después, Korra movió su silla para irse.

Bolin y Asami compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Aunque era obvio que la depresión de Korra estaba desapareciendo, aún temían por ella. Entonces, Mako apareció, traía unas hojas pautadas con notas musicales en las manos.

–Ya llegué. –dijo el pelinegro al ver a su hermano y…ehm…amiga.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–Preparando una sorpresa para Korra. –entonces Mako repartía las hojas a Bolin y Asami. –¿Quién tiene una guitarra?

–Kya tiene una. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Asami. Pero nunca obtuvo respuesta verbal, sólo la sonrisa de Mako. Él tenía un plan para alegrar a Korra a como dé lugar.

Korra estaba de nuevo en su habitación, pensando. De nuevo contemplando la ventana, pero esta vez, en su mano llevaba una botella con un líquido verde. Y había una nota…

–No –Korra miraba con sus ojos llenos de ojeras la botella. –¿Y si no…? ¿Pero y si si? No, el mundo debe recuperar el equilibrio y para eso necesitan al otro Avatar. Tal vez pueda ver a Aang en el mundo de los espíritus.

Entonces, ella escuchó el sonido de una guitarra. Las notas sonaban; la música era hermosa. Se extrañaba de aquel bello sonido que de algún modo, la calmaba. Entonces, ella empezó a cantar por reflejo…

_**Rainy days, jibun no yowasa tachidomaru tabi ni  
>Nagashita namida no ame<br>Sukoshi tsuyoku nattemo oboete ite hoshii  
>Fuan na toki ni wa kanarazu yuuki wo ageru kara<strong>_

_**(En los días lluviosos, cuando mi debilidad va a detenerme**_

_**Y las lágrimas caerán junto a las gotas de lluvia**_

_**Pienso que me puedo volver fuerte, pero aun así quiero guardar esta canción en mi memoria**_

_**Para que me dé coraje en mi hora)**_

Entonces, cerró los ojos, pensaba que la guitarra estaba en su mente y entonces, escuchó tres voces claramente conocidas.

_**Kuusou no yami wo nukete yake ni mabushii natsu no se ni  
>Oikaketa hiruma no tsuki tameiki wo tsuku sora no takasa ni...<strong>_

_**(**__**Cantándole al bello verano que floreció desde la fantasmal oscuridad**_

_**A la luna nocturna que perseguimos, A los cielos que sostuvieron nuestros suspiros).**_

En efecto, eran ellos. Cuando Korra se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su habitación, ahí estaba Kya tocando la guitarra, pero ella no cantaba, sólo tocaba. Entonces, detrás de Kya estaban ellos; sus mejores amigos; Bolin, Mako y Asami Sato. No más.

–No sabía que aún recordaban la canción –sonrió Korra. En uno de esos pocos patrullajes del Equipo Avatar durante la Revolución Igualitaria, a veces iban a clubes nocturnos y n uno de esos escucharon a una joven cantante escucharla. –Pensé que la habían olvidado.

–Te confesamos que al principio si la habíamos olvidado. –tuve que confesar Asami.

–Pero Mako buscó a la cantante que interpretaba esa canción y así nos ves.

–¡Oigan! –Mako se avergonzó. Nadie debía saber que el plan era suyo.

–¿De verdad? –Korra miró a Mako con agradecimiento, con señas le pidió que se acercara a ella, entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Gracias, chicos.

Entonces, se unieron los cuatro en un gran abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Kya les sonrió y Korra le pidió que tocara lo que seguía.

–Espero que se sepan el resto de la letra. –preguntó la morena, sus amigos asintieron. Después, Kya volvió a tocar.

_**Let's sing a song! Hello! **__**Another way!  
>Te wo nobashite yume miru no ima wa tookutemo<br>Shinjitai  
>Kitto itsuka wa kanau to kimete iru kara<strong>_

_**(¡Vamos a cantar una canción! ¡Hola, nuevo camino!**_

_**Le daré una mano a mi sueño**_

_**Incluso si está lejos, quiero creer**_

_**Que ese día seguramente se volverá realidad)**_

Cuando terminaron, se rieron, y se volvieron a unir en otro abrazo, Kya también participó. Todos en el Templo escucharon la bella melodía, sabían que la era de infelicidad de Korra pronto iba a llegar a su fin, entonces, Korra, volvió a ver la botella de aquel líquido verdad y la aventó por la ventana, ya no necesitaba más ese veneno para acabar con su vida porque tenía muchas cosas por hacer durante el transcurso de esta…la principal, hacer que el mundo recuperara el equilibrio.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Díganme si mi traducción fue clara, por favor x3 Es que la letra la encontré en inglés y en japónes romanizado y pues fue fácil traducirla del inglés, si hay fans de Pokémon leyendo esto, espero que puedan leer la versión Pokémon llamada <strong><em>"Hello, Another Way! - Friendship -"<em> **Pero en fin, en mi página de Facebook dejo la canción, y si quieren contactarme para que les deje la canción o la letra completa, con todo gusto! :D

Ahora, explico: No he visto mucha interacción de Kya y Bumi con Korra, siempre la vemos más con Tenzin y ya que Korra es vida pasada de Aang, se me hace justo que conviva con los tres ¿No creen? Lo de Mako, Bolin y Asami cantando, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para alegrar a Korra, así que no me juzguen. ¬¬

Y por cierto, Korra SI iba a suicidarse, porque en Tumblr he visto teorías en las cuales dicen que Korra podría ser capaz de eso, pero yo sé que ella no podría y ni la harían hacerlo, sólo que quise explorar esta parte.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
